Torn Pages
by Redsparrow3
Summary: I was once a normal kid who hung out with their friends: Micky. Until it happened: Missing Person. And then I found it: The Journal. I made a mistake: Searching. Now I can't turn back, I know too much.
1. Don Paolo

Torn Pages:

Authors Note: A story I wrote a year or so ago I changed the characters to suit Professor Layton characters and I think it worked out. If you like it or have any constructive criticism please review! Anonymous reviews accepted :) Because I won't know if this story is worth continuing to post if not a single person reviews! This doesn't really have much to do with the games story line but it also does, you will probably understand what I mean when you read it… maybe =) It's set before Clive destroys London but I'm making his life different and he won't destroy London, ok confusing but read it anyway please!

Eat rainbows and have a nice day

Sincerely, Redsparrow3

XXXX

Chapter One: Don Paolo

Clive's POV:

Silence… Is the last thing I wanted to hear right now, silence doesn't cover up my tracks, I am on the run and silence is now my enemy.

Nothing… Is the worst thing I could think of, even worse than being a fifteen year old boy on the run searching for his probable dead father who had gone missing seven years ago. Of all my memories the one that rings clearly through my mind is of me lying on my bed eavesdropping on my mother's conversation with the bushy haired policeman that smelt like day old coffee. I remember the policeman's thick Scottish accent as he told me mum that the detectives had to drop the case of my father disappearance, they had been searching for almost a year and there were now more important things to take care of. I even remember crying myself to sleep that night. After that day I swore to myself that I would find my father even if that was the last thing I would do, and then my curiosity of everything of my father's began. This curiosity led me to my father's journal.

Time passes and the ballroom is dark, the sound of quite footsteps rip me from my flashbacks, I am instantly aware of the empty ballroom I have been standing in. After being on the run from Don Paolo and the brothers as well as keeping an eye out for my father my senses have become more alert. A shadow flickers across the wall opposite me and fear swallows me whole. The only reason I'm here, I think to myself, is because I needed to rest my bruised feet which are now shooting unbearable levels of pain up my legs. Then quite suddenly an eerily feeling of not being alone comes over me and I freeze with fear, sound the breaks the surface and words fill my ears.

"I thought you were smarter, Clive, certainly after our last encounter I thought you would have given up" a voice from behind me chuckles coldly. I sharply turn around only to find that I'm alone… or am I? Footsteps from behind me and heavy breathing down my neck, I shiver.

"Clive, your father is dead, give up this endless game, it is ridiculous" the voice cackles.

"No he's not!" I say firmly, not needing to turn around to see the man behind me to see… Don Paolo.

"He's gone, Clive…" Don Paolo's voice trails off, as if for effect.

"No" I say quietly and I swear under my breath as I feel fear setting in, Don Paolo laughs.

"Give up his journal, Clive, you no longer require it" Don Paolo says, and I see him pull out a sharp object that shines in the faint moonlight.

"I do, Don Paolo" I say, my voice faltering.

"It's over, Clive"

"No!" I scream, and my voice falters. Don Paolo laughs maniacally.

"Leave me alone" I whisper, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Oh but that would be no fun" the he laughs, lifting the object high. I feel a sharp pain in my arm and I hear myself call out for my father, then there's more laughing and the floor rushes up to meet me.

XXXX

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoyed chapter one, please review!

It's pretty short but I hope you liked it anyway

Eat Rainbows and have a nice day =)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3


	2. A Small World

Chapter 2: A Small World

Authors Note: Thanks to anon for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or any of its characters.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

Long wisps of my blond and red hair flutter into my eyes as I look into my bedroom mirror frustrated that it won't cooperate. I try brushing it flat but my hair ends up like I had just gotten out of bed, I started to laugh. I remember a day long ago when Clive's hair was looking terrible. It was school photos day and the teacher was furious that he hadn't bothered to brush his hair in the slightest. The teacher sent him out of class to fix his hair while the rest of us laughed at the teachers fury, it looked as if steam was about to pour out of her ears. When Clive came back into class I remember him whispering to me about the teacher being such a hot head. We laughed.

"Clive" I murmur, sitting down on my bed thinking about how weird it all was. How he was so close with his dad and then suddenly didn't tell me about him anymore. How we were the best of friends but when he brought this tattered journal to school he wouldn't tell me a thing. How he held the journal so close to him like it was what he lived for. How he was there and then he wasn't… Clive is the missing boy.

I finally stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked at my hair, staring it down. I sighed and pulled it all into a pony tail, "Good enough".

7:00am my alarm clock read when I jogged out of the house for a morning jog, the sun shining, the sky smiling and I couldn't help but smile too.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

Today I've decided to take a different route around town in fact I'm making it up as I go. While I jog down the street my mind races thoughts about Clive and where he could possibly be, what he could be doing and why he ran away.

I eventually sit down on a bench to clear my head, I breath in the fresh morning air and the slowly exhale. Looking around I swear under my breath because my surroundings are unfamiliar. I face palm myself realising I ran the complete wrong way. Instead of running to work I ran the opposite way. I did know how to get back but there is no way I would be getting to work in time and Saturdays were one of our busiest days at the general store, I could even get fired.

I decided to just go home and so I slowly crossed the road and walk down the footpath taking in my surroundings: blue sky, stray cat, trees, warm sun, unfamiliar houses and stores, alley and a beaten up guy. Wait I think to myself as I turn to the boy laying on the ground in an unnatural position. I walk towards him and gasp when I realise who it was. I quickly drop to my knees and feel for a pulse and I smile softly when I feel his warm skin and strong pulse.

"Clive" I whisper.

XXXX

Authors Note: Sorry I know very, very short. Please forgive me. I hope you liked this chapter all the same =)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3


	3. Memories

Memories:

Authors Note: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or any of its characters

XXXX

Micky's POV:

After checking Clive's pulse I wipe of some blood from his arm with some tissues of mine and I gasp, shocked as I take a closer look at him. He is shivering uncontrollably, lying in his torn clothes, clutching that old journal I have seen so many times before to his chest. Looking closer at the journal I realise it has not a page to its name, all it is, is a book cover. I look to Clive's face for answers but all I see is a sad boy with a look of defeat around him.

A whimper escapes his lips and his eyes flicker open.

XXXX

Clive's POV:

"Owww" I groan, my hand carefully touching the back of my head then rubbing my sore arm. I slowly turn my head and I find myself face to face with a girl my age that looks strangely familiar.

"Clive" the girl says smiling at me.

I stare at her for a bit, taking in the warmth of her smile.

"Micky" I whisper remembering.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

I watch Clive as he props himself up on his elbows and as he sits up, leaning against the cold brick wall of the alley.

"Clive, why are you here?' the question burning on my mind finally escapes my lips. I bite down hard on my lip when I see a pained expression cross his face.

"It's gone" is all he says, his eyes wandering to the scrappy journal lying next to him and he begins to shiver again, it is only then I realise that he had even stopped.

"Clive" I say softly, he looks at me sadly.

"We need to get you somewhere warm" I say to him. Clive nods slowly.

"Where?" he asks.

"At my house I guess" and I mull it over. At my house I can get him something warm to eat and we can discuss things.

"Yeah my house would be best" I say confidently, helping him to his feet.

XXXX

Authors Note: Wow! I'm writing shorter chapters each time. Sorry about that but I'm trying to update a couple of my stories over the next few days.

Please review =)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3


	4. Explanations of a Runaway

Chapter Four: Explanations of a Runaway

Authors Note: Hello =)

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing I really appreciate this and please continue to review!

On with the story!

Sincerely, Redsparrow3

XXXX

Clive:

The trip to Micky's house was a short twenty minutes, but with the fiery pain all through my body it might as well have been twenty hours.

The whole way to her house she was helping me, I felt ridiculous, I was a hobbling, limping and whimpering mess, I could barely take all the agonising pain. I felt so grateful for her helping me that within ten meters down the street I had promised myself that I would tell her everything; after all she deserved to know the truth.

Arriving at her house she walked me into the lounge room, covered with bright paintings of flowers and various fruits. She told me to sit down on the couch as she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Micky poured the water into the glass and the walked over to me, she sat down on the couch opposite me and handed me the glass full of cool, soothing water.

I drank it down thirstily and Micky slowly began to look at me more and more seriously.

"Clive, tell me what's going on" she asked quietly, looking at me intensely.

I sigh loudly and lean deeply into the couch.

"My father" is all I manage to choke out and Micky looks at me sympathetically while handing me my father's journal, I wince at seeing the book without its pages. I place the journal on my lap and study it, now there's no way I will find my father I think to myself.

"Clive?" Micky whispers softly and I look up at her.

"I've been searching for my father"

XXXX

Micky:

This boy sitting in front of me is completely different from how I remember him. Looking into his intense and serious eyes I swallow hard, realising that this web of tales making the story of his life is real. Clive isn't lying to me, he is telling the truth and I think that scared me more than anything he could make up. From Don Paolo to the journal, all of this is real including Don Paolo's thirst for stopping Clive from reaching his father. As fast as I take this all in I also realise I want to help Clive, I want to find his father as much as he does.

"No" Clive says firmly and I know that he has seen the glint in my eyes before I could even say anything.

"Clive, there is no way you're going out there again all by yourself, alone" I argue.

"No" he says even more firmly then before and he gets up and starts to pace. That's what he does when he's thinking, but I don't think he's considering letting me come.

"You can't stop me" I say and I stand up too.

"No" he mutters.

"Clive" I say glaring at him.

"Enough, please" he says quietly and sits down on the couch; I walk over and sit down beside him.

"Micky, you don't change much do you?" he chuckles and I raise an eyebrow.

"Still fit and ready to win an argument" he continues and I roll my eyes.

"Change the subject much why don't you" I say and his smile falls and he looks at me seriously.

"My father's gone" he whispers "And now the journals gone too" he looks me in the eyes "I have nothing to go on Micky, he could be anywhere"

"That's why we start today" I state firmly.

"Micky, I need a rest from this and I haven't even visited my mother in years" he argues frustrated.

"You did tell her before leaving, right" I ask a little concerned of how big this all really was.

"I left a note" he says.

"What on the table or fridge?" I ask more than a little worried of how worried sick his mother would be; it had been years after all.

"No" he replied shaking his head, clearly upset.

"Then where?" I ask prodding him along.

"At her grave" he whispers before suddenly standing up and walking out to my backyard.

XXXX

Authors Note: I was going to add more onto this chapter but I'm feeling tired everyone, sorry!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway and don't forget to review please =)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3


	5. Swing Sets

Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing and I hope everyone is enjoying this story :)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3

XXXX

Clive's POV:

Telling Micky about my mother was harder than I could have ever imagined and technically I didn't even tell her but what I said was enough to guess from.

Sitting out here on Micky's tyre swing makes me think back to the day I found out about my mum. I t was a tyre swing just like this, at the park that I simply sat on swinging back and forth, slowly, just before I ran away which was directly after the funeral.

My mum had cancer and at the funeral my mum's friend Rose came up to me and admitted that she had known all along. Apparently once the doctors had discovered the cancer cells it was too late for my mother, wanting us to be a normal family she refused to tell me.

"Rose" I remember saying, looking up at the tall crying lady.

"Will I live with pop?" I ask her, trying to be brave.

"Don't worry" Rose said hugging me, she had seen right through my act.

"Well work it all out, we won't leave you, Clive" and that's when I cried.

From there my flashback ends and real tears form in the corners of my eyes. I sit there crying for a while. Silent tears are sliding down my cheeks and into my hands. It is then that I remember the last part of that day. Going home and writing a letter to my mum about why I was leaving and then after the funeral leaving the letter on her grave. I left the cemetery and walked to the park carrying only my father journal and some money in my bright blue backpack, a necklace of my mother's hanging loosely around my neck. I then sat on the parks tyre swing before leaving, for good.

I leant against the swings rope and continued to cry.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

"I am an idiot" I say to myself, pacing back and forth in the lounge room while occasionally looking up to see Clive on the tyre swing swinging back and forth, slowly, his back to me.

"UGHHH why must I be so stupid" I say sitting down on the couch. I look out the glass door again and I see that Clive hasn't moved. I stare down at my hands, take a deep breath and walk outside.

"Clive?" I whisper.

No reply.

"Clive?" I say.

Still no reply.

"Clive" I say walking towards him and I place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really, really sorry".

Clive looks to me know, his face wet with tears and his eyes wide and sad.

"Don't be" he replies, smiling weakly and I frown.

"Clive" I say.

"When do we go?" he asks me, changing the subject.

I smile at him, hiding the frustration inside.

XXXX

Authors Note: Yeah that was short, sorry about that :)

Please review!

Sincerely, Redsparrow3


	6. A Shining Beam Of Hope

Enjoy the chapter everyone

Sincerely, Redsparrow3

XXXX

Micky's POV:

Clive and I were sitting in the lounge room, mulling over the situation. We had to think this over thoroughly because for starters we had no idea as to where to begin looking for Clive's father.

Clive didn't seem to be listening that much to what I was saying to him, he looked a little distant and faraway look was in his eyes and he was fiddling with something around his neck, a necklace?

"Clive?" I whispered gently and he replied with a soft mmmhmmm?

"What is that around your neck?" I asked and he stared at me blankly, I reached forward to touch the chain but his eyes suddenly lit up and he ripped the necklace off his neck.

"Clive?" I asked, slightly concerned about the weird facial expression that were crossing his face; sadness, anger, grief, excitement, happiness?

"It's a clue" he told me excitedly.

"No it isn't, it's a necklace" I said a-matter-of-factly and he face palmed.

"The necklace is a clue" He said rolling his eyes at me and I laughed.

"Oh!"

Clive passed me the necklace and I ran my fingers over the incredibly smooth and cool chain.

"It's a locket" I murmur to myself thinking, holding the heart shaped case in the palm of my hand.

"Open it" Clive tells me, and I do.

XXXX

Clive's POV:

To tell you the truth I had no idea what was hidden in the locket, it was my mothers and it wasn't like I wanted to find some lock of hair that would send me spiralling into world of hurt and pain. I looked into Micky's hands as she cracked open the locket and I gasped.

"It's a key" Micky whispered as she held the tiny key in her fingertips, it shone a silvery colour and it made me smile.

What was this feeling in my heart I was right now?

Oh yeah!

Hope.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

Clive ran me through the several possibilities of the lock that the key could open, neither things that he told me sounded that interesting or adventurous and I really didn't think they were right, Clive agreed.

"It's almost as if were missing something" He said.

"Or overlooking something" I added, Clive looked at me with the weakest of smiles and I frowned because I knew his hope wasn't that strong right now.

We sat in silence until Clive looked up at me again.

"You hear that?" he asked me.

"No… Wait yes! I think my mums home" I listened into the rapid knocking on the door and I cocked my head to the side, slowly I walked towards the door and Clive followed right behind.

I opened the door and my mum looked from me to Clive.

"You have to go" she said urgently looking me right in the eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Both of you, go! He is not after me, it is you two. Look after each other and please be good, now go" My mother told us and I felt light headed, this was going too fast for me to handle.

"Who?" Clive asked my mum.

"He calls himself Don Paolo" was my mums reply.

XXXX

Hope you liked it

Sincerely, Redsparrow3


End file.
